


Off the Record

by ot7mikrokosm



Series: Namjin YouTuber AU [2]
Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Min Yoongi | Suga, Breastfeeding, College Student Namjoon, College Student Seokjin, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fights, High School Student Min Yoongi|Suga, In Rut, Jimin is a SAVAGE, Journalist Kim Seokjin|Jin, Junior High School Student Jung Hoseok|J-Hope, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Twins, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Middle School Student Jeon Jungkook, Middle School Student Kim Taehyung|V, Middle School Student Park Jimin, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Huening Kai, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Omega Rose, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Tease, Protective Kim Namjoon | RM, Protective Kim Taehyung | V, Rutting, Teacher Kim Namjoon | RM, Teen Angst, alpha soobin, alpha taehyun, alpha yeonjun, but i do not write smut for people who are underage irl, he gets it from jin, i'll continue to add tags as new chapters get added, just a bunch of glimpses into their life when the camera's not on, meaning ruts and heats, omega beomgyu, omega suran, this goes with the daily life of seokjin, underage tag because in the fic they are under 18 during some sexual scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ot7mikrokosm/pseuds/ot7mikrokosm
Summary: A bunch of glimpses into the Kim household when the camera is offRequests open





	1. Grumpy Yoongi

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am finally posting the first chapter of Off the Record! I had to call in sick to practicum today and since I couldn't fall back asleep, and since I've put the daily updates on hold, I decided why not finally finish up the first request for this and post it.
> 
> Remember you can request anything from any point during this universe. You can request stuff from before namjin met, before Seokjin got pregnant with Yoongi, you can request smut scenes like any conceptions of the pups or just any other times they had sex (since I'm a nasty and I know at least some of y'all are too), and especially moments from the future (it will take a long time for them to age up in the original fic, so this is where you can see moments from when the pups are teenagers). However, if you do want something from the moment, it might not get written until after txt debut when I determine if I will make the alternate branch that includes them being added to the family. If I do end up doing that, then I will ask you to specify in requests for future moments if you want it to follow the universe with txt or without. If that makes sense.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know it may sound unpleasant, but I would like to see how they deal with a grumpy Yoongi behind the scenes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is grumpy Yoongi! Although this chapter probably does focus more on domestic Namjin xD
> 
> This takes place about a month before Hoseok is born. The semester has just started for them, this one being Seokjin's last before he graduates, and Seokjin has also just begun maternity leave from work (not because he wanted to, his boss forced him to take leave earlier than he had planned, but it worked out)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Mornings in Namjoon and Seokjin’s apartment had always been hectic since Yoongi was born. But rarely did they include a screaming pup, a frustrated alpha, and a stressed out 35-week pregnant omega. “Yoongi, please take your medicine~” Namjoon begged once more as he tried to get the syringe with baby Tylenol into the 10-month old’s mouth. Yoongi just turned his head away once again, his face red from the force of his crying.

“Just stick it in there~” Seokjin said as he walked back into the living room from where he had been getting his backpack ready to leave for class. Seokjin loved his pup, but right now he had a serious headache and was just ready for him to stop crying.

“What does it look like I’m trying to do?” Namjoon shot back, finally getting the tip of the syringe into Yoongi’s mouth and managing to push about half of the liquid medicine in before the pup pulled off again. “We’re making progress!” Namjoon said with faux excitement, trying to keep the mood somewhat light in hopes of lowering his fiancé’s stress levels.

Yoongi had been grumpy like this for the past few days, and when Seokjin and Namjoon took him to the doctor the day before, they found out that he had an ear infection. The doctor had told them to give him some medicine for the pain and fever every so often, but other than that, they would just have to wait it out.

“Good~” Seokjin half-heartedly joined in, turning to head to the kitchenette. “I’m going to make his bottle.” Namjoon continued to try to get the rest of the medicine in his pup’s mouth, Yoongi’s crying starting to lesson as the amount he’d already swallowed started taking effect. “My technical writing class was cancelled, and I already told your mom she wouldn’t need to worry about watching him this morning because I’m going to stay with him.” Seokjin told Namjoon as he filled the bottle to the six-ounce line with warm water. “And I’m going to email my digital filmmaking professor and tell him that I won’t be in class this afternoon.”

“Seokjin, you need to go to class.” Namjoon finally got the last of the medicine into Yoongi’s mouth, letting out a breath of relief as he set the syringe next to the medicine bottle on the table next to the couch.

“Namjoon,” Seokjin started, using the same tone the alpha had, “my pup is suffering, there is no way I’ll be able to sit through class knowing that.” Seokjin walked over to Namjoon as he shook the bottle to mix the formula together. He slowly sat down on the couch and took Yoongi from Namjoon to feed him his bottle so the alpha could finish getting ready for his own class.

“It’s your last semester, and in just a month, we’re going to have another pup. You need to go to class.”

“I already told your mom not to come over to watch him though!” Seokjin practically whined as he put the bottle to Yoongi’s lips, the pup’s crying lasting only another minute until he finally accepted the warm beverage. “Oh, beautiful silence, how I have missed you.”

Namjoon chuckled at his fiancé as he finished packing his backpack, quickly walking over to give him a kiss on the cheek. “My seminar ends before your filmmaking class starts. I can call in to work and stay with him this afternoon.” Seokjin opened his mouth to argue some more, but Namjoon spoke over him. “And I’ll text you with constant updates and pictures while you’re in class.”

Seokjin pouted at the thought of having to be away from his sick pup for an hour and a half but nodded anyway. “Fine, I’ll go~” Namjoon gave the omega a soft smile and gently pressed his lips to Seokjin’s. “I love you~” He mumbled against Namjoon’s mouth as the alpha gave him another kiss.

“I love you too.” Namjoon said, pressing his lips to Seokjin’s once more before turning to Yoongi. “And I love you.” He pressed a kiss to the pup’s forehead, Yoongi jolting awake as he had already started dozing off while feeding. The alpha then turned to his fiancé’s stomach. “And I love you~” He pressed a kiss to Seokjin’s stomach, his unborn pup, before straightening up and moving back to his backpack. “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“Bye~” Namjoon stopped by Seokjin to give him one more kiss before leaving for his class.


	2. First Big Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wonder if Namjoon and Seokjin ever had a fight that goes very bad behind the scenes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So regarding the TXT branch and everything, I've decided that I will just go ahead and write two different versions of requests, one for the original branch and one for the branch with TXT, unless the request either doesn't fit with TXT being there or if you specify that you want it to be just BTS. Like there are quite a few requests that center around Jimin being the only omega, so TXT won't be in any of those because there are two omegas in the TXT boys in the alternate branch I created. But for the request that someone made about breastfeeding scenes, I'll add in TXT ones for that for people who want to see that with TXT will get to. Another exception to this is scenes regarding heats and ruts. Since heats and ruts in general are sexual, I will not be doing those for TXT (I may make an exception for Soobin and Yeonjun since they are both adults, both internationally and in Korea, but I have not yet decided).
> 
> Okay, time for the fight!

Seokjin sat on his bed, leaning against his pillows as he edited a new vlog on his laptop. Right now, he was supposed to be meeting Namjoon at his job so they could go on a date, but for some reason, the omega was disgusted with the idea of being around his boyfriend at the moment. So, he’d gone ahead and texted the alpha to cancel the date and got comfortable on his bed for the night.

The video had just started to process when there was a knock on Seokjin’s bedroom door. He looked up to see Namjoon poking his head in, a prickling sensation of irritation rushing over the omega’s body. “Hey, baby, your dad begrudgingly let me in. I brought food~” Namjoon closed the door behind him before turning back to face his boyfriend, pausing as he finally noticed the state of his bedroom. “I see you’ve brought the nest out.”

Seokjin looked around with his eyebrows furrowed, noticing for the first time that he had indeed created a small nest around him on his bed, mostly consisting of blankets and pillows at the moment. “Didn’t realize~” He mumbled before turning back to his laptop, opening up another tab to do some web surfing while he waited for the video to process. “I thought I told you I wasn’t in the mood for a date.”

“Actually, your text said you weren’t in the mood to _go_ _out_ for a date.” Namjoon said, moving to climb onto the bed. “I assumed that you were implying I could come over.” A low growl rumbled from Seokjin’s chest on instinct as the alpha tried to breach his nest. Namjoon raised his hands in surrender and stepped back, opting to sit on the omega’s desk chair instead.

“You shouldn’t have assumed~” Seokjin said as soon as his inner wolf was sure Namjoon was no longer a threat.

Namjoon let out a small scoff in disbelief. “Is something wrong?”

Seokjin shrugged. “I’m just not in the mood to see you right now.”

Namjoon watched Seokjin for a few seconds, biting his lip slightly. “Did I do something to upset you? Whatever it is, I-“

“Am I not allowed to just want to be alone?” Seokjin rolled his eyes and mumbled the next part under his breath. “Why do alphas always have to think they’re the center of everything?”

Namjoon, with his alpha hearing abilities, of course still heard with Seokjin said. “You know that’s not what I was getting at.” Namjoon stood up from the chair and cautiously approached Seokjin’s nest again. “I’m just wanting to make sure everything is okay. I’m really worried~”

“Well, stop worrying!” Seokjin snapped. “I’m perfectly fine-don’t touch me!” Namjoon flinched back from where he had been reaching out to pull his boyfriend into a hug. “I just want to be alone!”

Namjoon was quiet for a few more seconds, leading Seokjin to believe the alpha was finally going to leave. He did feel a little bit sad over that thought, as deep down he wanted nothing more than to cuddle up with Namjoon, but the irritation and annoyance he felt was drowning that out. “Did you stop taking your heat suppressants?”

Seokjin’s head snapped up, his eyes flashing a dark blue as a burst of anger rushed through him. “Of course, if an omega is annoyed with something it’s obviously because they’re about to go into heat! It’s completely impossible for omega’s to be upset for any other reason!”

“I didn’t mean it like that, I swear!” Namjoon said quickly. “I’m sorry, I should have asked that differently. What I was actually referring to is the mood swings from a sudden hormone shift. I would never make that implication about an omega in pre heat.”

“No, I haven’t stopped taking my heat suppressant, so can you please leave now?”

Namjoon sighed. “Alright, I’ll go.” Namjoon hesitated slightly before speaking again. “Can I at least kiss you goodbye?” Seokjin just glared at the alpha. “Okay~” Namjoon sighed again before stepping out of the room.

The second he was gone, all irritation and annoyance Seokjin felt dissipated and he was left feeling sad and lonely, wanting nothing more than to call Namjoon back and beg him for cuddles. Yet, he somehow knew that the second he was in Namjoon’s presence, the irritation would come back, so he held off. Instead, he went back to his laptop, but found himself unable to focus as Namjoon’s words about a sudden hormone shift plagued his thoughts. Before going to sleep that night, Seokjin texted Jesse to ask him if he could go over there to hang out the next.

///

The next day, Seokjin found himself running out of Jesse’s house and to the bookstore Namjoon worked at. Once inside, the omega asked the first employee he saw where Namjoon was. He then rushed to the mystery section where Namjoon was shelving books. The second he saw his boyfriend, he threw himself at him, wrapping his entire body around the alpha in a hug. “I am so sorry!” Seokjin cried, literal tears already starting to come out of his eyes. Namjoon was too surprised at Seokjin’s sudden appearance and apology to react at first. “I was a bitch to you yesterday! You just wanted to spend time with me, and I was horrible to you! I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to break up with me!”

“Woah calm down~” Namjoon said, wrapping his arms around Seokjin and rubbing the omega’s back. “You don’t have to apologize, everyone has off days, there’s nothing wrong with that. And I’m definitely not going to break up with you.” He pulled back and brought his hands up to Seokjin’s face to start wiping away tears. “I was too pushy, so I should be the one apologizing for that.”

Seokjin weakly hit at Namjoon’s chest. “Stop being so kind and understanding! Just let me apologize!” Namjoon chuckled quietly with a small ‘okay’. “And for the record, you definitely are going to be breaking up with me today.” More tears flowed out of the omega’s eyes and his voice broke as he said that.

“Why would you ever think that?” Namjoon asked, softly stroking his thumbs along Seokjin’s cheeks. “There is nothing in this world that would ever make me break up with you.”

Seokjin swallowed thickly. “Not even me being pregnant?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this isn't necessarily a fight so much as it is just Seokjin snapping at him a lot BUT they don't really have a full blown fight in this universe. Namjoon was raised by a beta father and omega mother, so unless he's in rut or in a situation that triggers his alpha instincts, he tends to handle things calmly, as seen in this. And by nature, omegas don't particularly like conflict, so the two of them, while they have bickered and gotten into arguments, they've never actually fought. This scene is the closest they've come to a fight.
> 
> And for some explanation/background: In the original fic, when Seokjin is announcing that he's pregnant with Jimin & Taehyung, he mentions that pregnancy symptoms are similar to preheat symptoms. Those symptoms include the hormonal based mood swings and nesting that was seen in this drabble. In the very early stages of pregnancy, an omega can become disgusted with their mate, or in this case the father of their child since Seokjin and Namjoon are not mated at this point, in an instinctual way of protecting themselves and their pup. Kind of like a "hey, don't try to knot or do anything like that with me because a pup is beginning to form inside of me". They also go through a very minor bought of nesting, again as a form of protection, hence why Seokjin growled at Namjoon when he tried to get in and why his inner wolf saw him as a threat rather than a concerned boyfriend just wanting to take care of his omega. Towards the end of the pregnancy, their nesting is more similar to a nesting period in a real life human pregnancy, where the nesting is geared more towards making sure the entire home is comforting and just right for the presence of a pup rather than a form of protection for the omega and unborn pup.
> 
> If there are any other questions, I'll be happy to answer them if you comment them below! Or you can ask me on twitter @7pabosandafan! <3


	3. Worried Alphas Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i know this was asked a lot in the comments of The Daily Life but perhaps snippets of protective alpha fam with jimin? like just random stages of his life from kiddo to adult."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this specific moment happens literally right after Jimin's first heat. And since the request specifically asks for protective alpha fam, there is no txt in this as I feel it was implied that Jimin is the only omega, sparking extreme protectiveness in the rest of the family.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, and Jungkook were finishing up their breakfast when Jimin entered the kitchen, dressed for school but looking exhausted and somewhat resembling a zombie. “Hey, Minnie,” Seokjin stepped away from where he was buttering some toast to pull his pup in for a hug, running his fingers through his hair. “Are you sure you want to go to school today? You can stay home.”

The 12-year-old had just gotten his first heat over the weekend, making him the second pup to mature after Yoongi had gotten his first rut the previous summer. His heat hadn’t lasted long, coming in early Friday morning and breaking mid-morning on Sunday, just like his dad had told him to expect during his first heat, but since his body was not yet used to the intensity, it had completely drained him of his energy to the point that even getting up to go shower after it had broken was nearly too much for the newly matured omega to handle, causing his dad to have to bathe him as if he were a small pup again.

“No, I already missed Friday, I need to go today.” Jimin’s voice was barely above a whisper as he dropped onto the bench next to his twin and started to serve himself some scrambled eggs, only his arm was shaking too much.

“Minnie, don’t push yourself too hard.” Namjoon said, gently nudging his pup’s arm out of the way and filling his plate up himself. “You’ll need to take it easy for a few days.”

“I’m fine, Dad!” Jimin insisted as he picked up his fork to eat his breakfast.

“Dad’s right.” Taehyung commented as he stood up to take his plate to the sink. “You saw the way Anastasia collapsed in the middle of science a couple of weeks ago! Her heat had just broken the night before!”

Jimin gave his twin a flat look. “She passed out because we were dissecting a cow’s eyeball and she couldn’t handle it.”

“Then what about Justice in Study Hall last month? Or Valerie at the holiday party? Or-“

“I’m fine, Tae!” Jimin insisted, angrily stabbing at his eggs, except he was too weak to properly do any damage.

Seokjin sighed. “Alright, if Jimin wants to go, then he can go.” Jimin mumbled a thank you before shoveling his food into his mouth, both from hunger after a weekend of not being able to stomach much and from trying to catch up to his dad and brothers who were nearly ready to walk out the door. “But not right this second. You’re going to take your time eating and getting ready, so you don’t overexert yourself, and then I’ll drive you on my way to the office.” Once all the pups had begun school, Seokjin finally took the opportunity to get a job outside the home and was quickly hired by a fairly popular, locally based online magazine that was all about equal rights between the sub genders. They’d recently fired their main omega rights journalist after they’d realized she was supporting the movement to completely tear alphas down rather than bringing omegas and betas up for all three to be treated equally and shaming omegas who wanted to mate and have pups. So, when Seokjin showed up for an interview in all his mated with five pups and having a college degree and wanting a career glory, they hired him practically on the spot.

“Okay, fine~” Jimin begrudgingly accepted the compromise, slowing down his eating as the rest of his brothers and Namjoon left the kitchen to finish getting ready to leave.

Before leaving the house, Namjoon came back into the kitchen as Jimin was nibbling on a piece of toast Seokjin had added to his plate to help him build up his strength more and moved to stand behind the omega. “Be careful today,” the alpha stated, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of his middle son’s head. “Don’t push yourself to hard, I don’t want you getting hurt or sick.”

“I won’t, Dad~” Jimin promised, tilting his head back so Namjoon could press a kiss to his forehead this time.

///

Even with Jimin taking his time, and Seokjin actually pushing him to move slower a few times, the 12-year-old still made it to school just after they opened the doors to let students inside, ten minutes before the tardy bell would ring. Jimin went straight to his science classroom, taking his usual seat next to Taehyung and grabbing the textbook from the tray under his desk in order to try to catch up on what he missed on Friday before class started. He hadn’t even gotten the chance to open the book before Zack Gross, an alpha who had made it his personal mission to torment (the alpha claimed he was flirting, but Jimin didn’t see it that way) the omega on the very first day of the school year. “Hello, Jimin, you’re smelling very Thanksgiving-y today.” As they were at the age where many omegas were maturing, it hadn’t taken long for all of the students in the middle school to pick up on how an omega’s scent became much stronger after their first heat. Jimin had always had a faint pumpkin scent, but when Seokjin had helped Jimin bathe after his heat broke, his dad had commented on how he smelled just like the pumpkin pie Namjoon’s mother always made for the holidays. Hence Zack’s ‘compliment’.

“I’m sure I do~” Jimin commented passively, hoping that for once Zack would get the hint and just walk away.

Instead, the alpha leaned forward and rested his hands on Jimin’s desk, getting a little too close to Jimin for comfort. “Why don’t you let me get a better whiff, maybe even a tiny nibble?”

“I’d rather not~” Jimin said, leaning back as far as he could in his seat.

Zack snickered. “You’re not fulling anyone with that act.” The alpha said, leaning even closer. “My older brother says that once an omega’s matured, they have trouble keeping their legs closed.”

The second that statement left Zack’s mouth, Taehyung was growling lowly, glaring at the other alpha threateningly. “Don’t worry, Tae,” Jimin reached out a hand to calm his twin down. “I got this.” He looked back up at Zack, a hint of a smirk on his face. “That might be true, it might not be true, I don’t know. But what I do know is that you’re just a pup who wouldn’t be able to knot me even if I let you try.” Zack’s eyes widened in anger, obviously unable to believe that an omega would even talk down to him, let alone embarrass him like Jimin just had. “Now run along and play swordfight on the playground with your other impotent friends.” Jimin made a shooing motion before finally opening his textbook and looking down at the chapter they were on in class.

The alpha was left unable to respond as the bell rang, forcing him to go back to his seat. As Mrs. Walters entered the classroom to begin the day, Taehyung and Jimin sneakily high fived under their desks, giving their full attention to their teacher and blocking out the moment that had just happened. Until lunch time when Taehyung would start complaining and insisting on ‘teaching him a lesson’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation of ruts/heats:  
> I fashioned them after puberty in the real world. The average age of a girl to get her first period is 12, so it is also the average age for an omega to get their first heat. Alphas tend to get their first ruts around the age of 15. Obviously there are early and late bloomers for both, for example, it's not explicitly stated in this, but Yoongi was an early bloomer, getting his first rut at the age of 14 (he'd just turned 15 about a month before this moment happens). Others may not get their first heat/rut until 16 or 17, although if an omega gets to that age and still hasn't had a heat, it's recommended they go to a doctor just to make sure there's no medical issue causing the delay.  
> Also, a girl's first period is usually really light and may only last two or three days, but for some they immediately start with the long and heavy flows. So Jimin's, and most omega's, first heats are usually very short and not as intense as they will become as an omega ages.
> 
> If you have any other questions, comment them below or ask me on twitter @7pabosandafan! <3


	4. Worried Alphas Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've seen that there has already been a comment about jimin, but i thought maybe you could include something from when jimin and tae are a bit older. i thought it would be interesting for jimin to be getting some sort of harassment at school (be it due to him being 'weaker' or if he is in his teenage years maybe motivated by attraction to him as an omega- this is completely up to you, whatever youre comfortable with) but keeping it a secret from his family. it would be so interesting to see the family's response when they find out jimin has been hiding this from them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't actually a continuation or anything, but since the alphas are worried again I went ahead and put that as the title.
> 
> Since the focus of the request wasn't around protective alphas but rather just family in general, I went ahead and put TXT in this one BUT they aren't important to the plot of this drabble and are mainly there for comic relief SO if you're someone who doesn't really care for TXT or doesn't particularly care to see them in this universe, then you can either ignore the few parts that mention them or mentally replace them with a member of BTS or something.

“Dad, I want peanut butter on my waffles!” Kai exclaimed as he sat at the breakfast table, the only other people at the table with him being his twin, Taehyun, and his oldest brothers, Yoongi and Hoseok. The others had already finished breakfast and were finishing getting ready for school.

“Did you somehow break one or both of your hands between when you entered this room and now?” Seokjin asked as he finished packing his snacks for the day in his workbag.

“No~”

“Then I don’t see why you can’t reach across the table to grab the peanut butter jar and spread it on them yourself.” Taehyun didn’t even bother to hide his snickers as the 9-year-old omega sighed, doing as his dad said.

Namjoon entered the room to say tell his two youngest pups to hurry up because they needed to leave. “Woah, what are you two doing up so early?” Namjoon asked his oldest sons. “I thought you didn’t have any finals today,” he pointed to Yoongi before turning to Hoseok, “and I _know_ you don’t have school today.”

“I still think it’s unfair that seniors get out of school before everyone else.” Taehyung complained as he, Jimin, and Jungkook entered the room to say their goodbyes before leaving for school in the twins’ shared car.

“I think it’s totally fair.” Hoseok retorted before answering his dad’s question. “Hope World has a mandatory rehearsal today to prepare for our performance at the festival this weekend.” The 18-year-old and some of his friends had formed a dance crew back in junior high and usually performed at the annual town festival.

“Ah, so if Joomi isn’t in class today, then I know exactly where she is.” Joomi was one of the only two members that weren’t either about to graduate high school or had already graduated high school, and she just so happened to be one of Namjoon’s students that year. Hoseok gave his dad a flat look as the alpha redirected his attention at the oldest son. “And what about you?”

Yoongi quickly swallowed his bite of waffle in order to respond. “Today’s when I have my audition and interview to get into the composition program.” Yoongi was a freshman at the very college his parents had met at as a music major. His passion was composing original pieces, but the university very rarely accepted freshman in the composition program, instead having them prepare an audition portfolio to present at the end of their second semester.

“They’re definitely going to accept you because your songs will be the best out of all of the ones that have ever and will ever be submitted to them!” Seokjin insisted, hugging Yoongi from behind. Yoongi opted to ignore his dad, going back to eating his breakfast, but that didn’t faze Seokjin. Instead he just straightened up and shifted his attention to his oldest omega son. “Jimin, don’t forget you have an appointment with Dr. Foster this afternoon to talk about your birth control issue.”

“What’s that?” Taehyun asked, taking his breakfast plate to the sink after nearly five minutes of Namjoon urging him and Kai to hurry up.

“It’s a pill I take so I can have sex without getting pregnant.” Jimin answered his brother honestly, only for Seokjin to say his name in a scolding tone. “What? You can announce to them I’m on birth control, but I can’t tell them what it’s for?”

Seokjin just rolled his eyes before moving on. “I’ll call the school to check you out at the end of your dance practice. Do you want me to meet you at the clinic or are you okay with going by yourself?”

“Dad, I haven’t needed you to be at any appointment since I started driving.”

“Okay, just checking.” Seokjin looked at his other 16-year-old. “Tae, you’ll have to ride home with your dad since Jimin will have the car, and Kookie,” the 14 year old looked up from grapes he started munching on after seeing them left out on the counter from when Seokjin had been preparing his snack to take to work, “you can either wait at the junior high for your dad to pick you up or you can walk over to the high school and meet him there. Whichever you prefer.” The young alpha nodded before shoving a couple more grapes in his mouth. “Now you three go before you’re late.”

Taehyung, Jimin, and Jungkook bid their family goodbye, Jimin making sure to skip over to Namjoon and give him a hug, before leaving for school.

///

“See you at lunch, Tae!” Jimin called out to his twin before stepping into his World History classroom, the alpha continuing on to the staircase to go upstairs for Biology. Jimin immediately sat down in his assigned seat and pulled out the homework from the night before to quickly finish it before the bell rang, as he had completely forgotten to do it the night before. He wasn’t even able to answer the first question when he heard giggling and whispers coming from beside him.

“When do you think he’ll start to show?”

“More importantly, who do you think it belongs to?”

“The last alpha he slept with was Jongin-“

“Supposedly, we don’t know how many times he’s had sex since then and with who. Jimin jumps between alphas so much that he’s probably not even sure who got him pregnant.”

“I’m pregnant?” Jimin’s voice caused the group of omegas to jump in their seats before looking over at him. “Huh, I had no idea. It’s interesting how you do though.”

Ruben, the ‘leader’ of the group rolled his eyes at Jimin. “What, are you playing innocent to save face now?”

“No, I’m just confused as to why you’re talking about a pregnancy of mine that doesn’t exist.”

“Sure, it doesn’t~” Tanja, Ruben’s second in command said condescendingly. “That’s why Carlos overheard you talking with Sungwoon about your gyno appointment just six weeks after sleeping with Jongin.”

Jimin blinked his eyes before talking slowly. “You do know that there are a lot of reasons to go to a gynecologist besides pregnancy.”

“Is that what sluts tell themselves nowadays to make themselves feel better?”

“You say that like I should be ashamed or something.” Jimin shot back.

“Because omegas are supposed to save themselves for when they’re mated.” Ruben eyed Jimin with disgust. “But I guess the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

“Didn’t work out too well for your mom did it, how’s your dad doing with his new toy?” Ruben glared at Jimin as he turned back to his homework sheet. “Oh, by the way since you’re so obviously misinformed,” Jimin looked back at Ruben long enough to finish his statement. “It’s recommended that omegas see a gynecologist within a year of getting their first heat, and then at least once a year after that to make sure everything’s going okay inside. But obviously only sluts are at risk of having problems.” Jimin mumbled the last statement as he looked back at his paper, quickly jotting down whatever came to his mind before the bell rang to start class.

///

By the time Jimin got to his appointment, he was done for the day. The attacks from Ruben and Tanja were only the beginning, as Jimin had to deal with the same comments in Chemistry and Chinese, then also had to deal with a few of the other members of the dance team interrogating him because ‘it wouldn’t look good to have a pregnant omega on the team next football season’.

After checking in and going through the standard blood pressure, weight, and height check, Jimin found himself sitting on an exam table, answering the questions of the medical assistant, mentally praying for her to hurry up so he could talk to his doctor, get home, and take a long nap until dinner time. “And what’s the reason for your visit today?”

“My birth control has been making me a little sick recently.”

“And you’re sure it’s the birth control making you sick?”

Jimin refrained from rolling his eyes. “Yep, pretty sure~”

“Are you sexually active?”

“Yes.”

“Is there any chance that you’re pregnant?” The medical assistant looked up at Jimin and for the first time that day, the word ‘pregnant’ wasn’t paired with a look of judgment.

Jimin shook his head. “I had my heat three weeks ago and I didn’t spend it with anyone, and I haven’t had sex with anyone since.”

The medical assistant nodded and made a note about Jimin’s heat on the chart. “Dr. Foster will be in in just a second,” she informed him before exiting the room.

Jimin swung his legs as he waited for his doctor to arrive, which she dad after a couple of minutes. “So, tell me how your birth control was making you sick.” She said pretty much as soon as she was settled in the chair. That was one of Jimin’s favorite things about her, especially on that day, how she didn’t beat around the bush, she always got down to business.

“It was fine the first couple of months, didn’t have any problems with it, then I started to feel a little queasy after I would take it, and then the nausea just kept increasing until about a month ago when I started actually throwing up within a couple hours of taking it every night.”

“Do you remember when you started to feel queasy?”

Jimin tilted his head as he thought back. “Around my birthday, a little after maybe.”

Dr. Foster nodded. “Well, you just turned 16, and as you know that is the age when typically developing omegas complete the maturation process, and with the end of maturation comes a hormonal change. The birth control you are currently on is mainly meant for omegas who are still maturing, so most omegas who have already matured tend to have a negative reaction to it, or will begin to have a negative reaction after finishing the maturation, because the hormone levels in the birth control are much higher than what a fully mature omega needs.”

“Oh, good, so I’m not dying or anything.”

Dr. Foster laughed and playfully rolled her eyes. “You are just like your father.” Jimin just smiled sweetly, silently accepting the compliment. “I’m going to have you try out a new birth control. Just like with the last one, I’m going to go ahead and give you three months sample so you can test it out and make sure you react well to it. Then you’ll come back for a follow up, if it goes well, great! If not, then we can discuss other options like an implant or something.”

“Okay, thank you!” The doctor stepped out of the room for a second, returning with the sample for Jimin before telling him that he’s good to go.

///

Jimin had barely stepped foot into the house before Taehyung started to interrogate him. “Why was literally everyone in my art class talking about how you’re pregnant with Jongin’s baby and the reason you left school early was to get an abortion?”

“Oh, is that what it turned into?” Jimin asked, walking towards his bedroom to put his school stuff and new birth control away.

“What were they saying before?”

“Jimin, can you come in here for a second?!” Seokjin called from his and Namjoon’s bedroom. Jimin let out a groan, already knowing that Taehyung must have talked to Namjoon first, who most definitely told Seokjin, and that was why he was being called to his dads’ bedroom.

Taehyung followed quietly after him, the same expectant look on his face appearing on both of their dads’ faces. “Yes?” Jimin asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he wished for this conversation to end quickly.

“I heard something interesting from some of my students today-“

“That I was getting an abortion today? Yeah, Taehyung was just telling me about that. Funny how someone overhearing me telling Sungwoon about how I was going to the gynecologist turned into me getting an abortion by the end of the school day.”

Seokjin clapped his hands together, and Jimin had to control himself from rolling his eyes as he mentally prepared for the conversation he knew was about to happen. “You wanna tell us how this all started?”

“Like I said, someone overheard me telling Sungwoon that I was going to the gynecologist, they went and told their friends who decided that I must be pregnant, I overheard them talking about me in class, and they must have spread it around school, and you know how gossip works.” Jimin stated boredly.

“And you didn’t tell your teacher that they were bothering you?” Namjoon asked. “Or anybody for that matter?

Jimin shrugged. “They weren’t bothering me, though. I literally couldn’t care less about what they say to and about me. It didn’t bother me when they attempted to publicly humiliate me for considering spending my heat with Danny back when we were still dating, it didn’t bother me when they tried to convince everyone I had an STD, and it doesn’t bother me that they’re trying to convince everyone I’m pregnant and getting an abortion.”

“They did all that?” Namjoon asked but didn’t even bother to wait for Jimin to respond. “I want every single name of every single person who did that to you, and tomorrow we’ll go to Mrs. Thogersen’s office-“

“Dad, what part of ‘I don’t care’ do you not get?” Jimin groaned.

“Jimin, they’re bullying you.” Seokjin stated.

“It’s not bullying if I don’t feel victimized.” Jimin retorted. “I’m not hurt by it, I don’t dwell on it, I actually feel sorry for them because they must be extremely insecure and have issues of their own.”

Everyone could sense Namjoon’s protectiveness seeping out as his strong mint scent started to permeate the room more than it already did. Reflexively, Seokjin’s hand immediately went to the back of his alpha’s head as he started to run his fingers through his hair in a calming fashion. “Promise us that if it ever does get to be too much for you, you will tell someone.”

Jimin nodded. “Of course, I will.”

“Okay,” Seokjin said quietly, scooting a little bit closer as a very quiet growl came out of Namjoon. “Go do your homework. I’m going to start on dinner soon.”

The two 16-year old’s left, Taehyung automatically pestering Jimin about how he wanted to know who was spreading the rumors so he could punch them in the face, and Seokjin turned to look at Namjoon. “He’s exactly like you.” Namjoon commented, and Seokjin hummed in response, continuing to stroke Namjoon’s hair. “He’s stubborn, hard headed-“

“All of my best qualities!” Seokjin exclaimed, moving to sit on Namjoon’s lap, knowing that the closer he was too his mate, the faster the alpha would be able to calm down. “After all, they are why you fell in love with me in the first place!”

Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows in mock confusion. “I thought it was because you have a nice ass.”

“Excuse you, I have the _best_ ass, thank you very much.” The mated couple broke into laughter, lips meeting briefly in a short, sweet, but still passionate kiss. Seokjin stood up from Namjoon’s lap as he pulled away. “Alright, I’m gonna go get started on dinner. Will you go make sure Yeonjun isn’t tormenting Kai again?”

“Aye, aye, captain~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's curious, the issue with Jimin's birth control is loosely based off an actual experience I had. The first kind of birth control I was on made me so sick that I did get to the point where I would wake up every night to throw up and my gynecologist said that some women get sick from their birth control if the estrogen levels are too high, which was what was going on with me so she prescribed me a type of birth control that has extremely low amounts of estrogen in it (like so low it shouldn't even be considered birth control because it literally cannot prevent pregnancy at those levels), but for whatever reason the low estrogen birth control is way more expensive, it was $30 a month after insurance AND a discount card my gynecologist had given me for that specific birth control so I couldn't afford it. The birth control I'm on now is starting to make me nauseous again, so I'm considering talking to my doctor about getting an implant instead because those have extremely low doses of estrogen, but because they are literally in your vagina, they are more effective at preventing pregnancies than birth control pills. I just gotta get a pap smear first to make sure everything's okay (sorry if that got TMI for y'all lol)
> 
> As always, if you have any questions, just comment them below or ask me on twitter @7pabosandafan


	5. Yoongi's First Rut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I would love to see the boys as teenagers dealing with their ruts or heats"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is gonna be a mini series where I write about each of them going through their first rut/heat. I will also do Soobin and Yeonjun, but I will not write about Beomgyu, Taehyun, or Kai yet as they are all still underage. (I know Beomgyu is 18, but he's still a minor in Korea, so it's still a no from me).
> 
> If there are any other ruts/heats you would like to read about, say Seokjin's or Namjoon's or the boys' first time spending it with someone, etc., just comment below!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

During the last few days of the school year, Yoongi was in a very irritable mood. Irritable to the point that the normally calm alpha was growling at anyone who got on his nerves at school. Not just any growling, though, the kind of growling that only comes from the deepest of an alpha’s instincts when an they seem to be preparing to attack someone, which caused him to get written up by a couple of his teachers for ‘displaying threatening behaviors’. His irritability seemed to lessen when he was at home, so he and his family decided that his mood was just him being impatient for summer break to start.

That belief quickly dissipated when summer break officially started.

“Hey, sleepyhead~” Seokjin greeted as Yoongi trudged into the kitchen, the 14-year-old having been the last one to wake up. “Hoseok said you nearly took his head off when he tried to wake you up for breakfast.”

“Did I?” Yoongi grumbled, slumping onto the bench and pulling the bowl of oatmeal that had obviously been left out for him towards himself.

Hoseok nodded quickly as he chewed and swallowed a strawberry. “I legit thought you were going to go for my neck the way you were glaring at me. And you left me a present~” The 13-year-old held up his arm to show off the marks left on his wrist from Yoongi’s nails digging in.

Yoongi just shrugged. “Don’t remember that happening~” Hoseok watched in disdain, obviously having expected an apology, as the 14-year-old took a bite of his breakfast. “My oatmeal’s cold!” The young alpha complained, setting his spoon back down with more force than necessary.

“That’s what happens when you sleep past breakfast.” Seokjin replied from where he was loading the dishwasher. “Heat it up in the microwave if you really can’t stand it.” Yoongi grumbled as he stood up, storming towards the microwave with his bowl in hand. “At some point today, I need you to clean the hall bathroom.”

“Why do _I_ have to do it?” Yoongi complained, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance as he leaned against the counter to wait for his breakfast to heat up.

“Because it’s your turn to do it.” Seokjin answered. “Jungkook did it yesterday, and you’re next on the schedule.” Namjoon walked up to put his own breakfast dishes in the dishwasher. “Better to get it done sooner so that you can spend the rest of the day in your room doing whatever it is you did yesterday.” A low growl made the omega tense for just a second, and then he was whirling around to face his oldest son, Namjoon already reaching out to calm him down. “Oh, I know you did not just growl at me!”

“Seokjin, baby-“

“No!” Seokjin cut off Namjoon’s attempt to calm him down. “I did not carry him three days past his due date, go through 18 hours of labor, and spend the past 14 years dedicating my life to raising him into a decent person just for him to growl at me for asking him to do something he’s been doing once a week for the past five years!” Yoongi rolled his eyes as the microwave beeped at him. “Oh, and now he’s rolling his eyes at me!”

Namjoon sighed, wrapping an arm around Seokjin’s waist to pull him closer. “Yoongi, can you go to your room for a second? I-“

“Gladly~” Yoongi scoffed, stomping out of the kitchen with his oatmeal in hand, cutting Namjoon off before the older alpha could say that he would be in there to talk to him in a little bit.

Yoongi’s brothers all stared in slight shock, as the 14-year-old never acted like that, while Seokjin quickly turned to face his mate. “I’m pretty sure you didn’t raise him to be like that-“

“Seokjin~”

“And I _know_ that I certainly did not raise him to act that way-“

“Seokjin~”

“So, I would just like to know who has been teaching our son to-“

“Seokjin!” His attention now caught, Seokjin looked at Namjoon with a slight glare over the alpha interrupting him. “He’s in pre rut.”

Seokjin’s eyes widened at Namjoon’s statement, and it was only a second before he started shaking his head frantically. “No, he’s not. He’s still a pup, _my_ pup, he’s not about to have his first rut.”

Namjoon nodded his head. “Yeah, he is.” Seokjin kept shaking his head, getting more frantic as Namjoon continued. “It explains his mood the past few days, snapping at everyone, hurting Hoseok, the growling. Those are all symptoms of elevated aggression in an alpha about to go into rut.”

“It’s not supposed to happen for another year!” Seokjin insisted. “He’s not supposed to grow up this fast!” The omega pouted, leaning forward to rest his head on Namjoon’s shoulder and ignoring his other pups quietly attempting to put their dirty dishes in the sink before leaving the room. Seokjin stayed in Namjoon’s embrace for a little bit, allowing the alpha to comfort him both through physical touch and by the calming pheromones he’d instinctually started emitting. Once he was calm enough, he pulled back. “Okay, I’m going to our room for a little bit.”

“Are you going to go film an emotional vlog about how Yoongi’s growing up?”

“Of course, I am! How else am I supposed to cope with these emotions?!”

Namjoon chuckled at his mate before following him in the same direction, only instead of stopping off at their bedroom, he continued on through the living room and to the bedroom his two oldest sons shared. He knocked lightly on the door before opening it and stepping inside. “I don’t recall giving you permission to enter.” The 14-year-old alpha grumbled, not looking up from his phone, his now empty oatmeal sitting on the bedside table.

“I could have just stormed in without knocking at all.” Namjoon countered, not even reacting to the small growl that Yoongi let out as he had been completely expecting it. Namjoon brought Hoseok’s desk chair over to sit on, knowing better than to try to sit in a pre rut alpha’s territory. Just being in the room was technically bad enough, but as he was Yoongi’s father, he had a little more freedom when it came to encroaching on the 14-year old’s territory. “Tell me, when did this anger start?”

Yoongi rolled his eyes and groaned before answering. “I don’t know, a week ago or something.”

Namjoon nodded. “Then we better get moving fast.” Yoongi looked up at his dad, eyebrow raised slightly. “You’re about to go into rut, and based off what you just told me, it’ll be here by tomorrow at the latest.” Yoongi’s eyes widened and he sat up a bit, a small ‘really’ coming out of him. “And since we weren’t expecting this for a while, I’m gonna have to give you a very quick talk about what to expect and then we can have a more in-depth discussion afterwards if you want.” Yoongi nodded, setting his phone to the side, his anger subsiding for the first time all morning. “The next few days are going to be difficult for you. The aggression you’ve been feeling is going to increase tenfold by the time your rut actually hits. And you’ll be feeling extremely, for lack of a better word, horny.” Yoongi inwardly cringed a bit at his dad saying that. “You’ll also be extremely territorial, so you’re going to stay in here for the next few days and we’ll keep everyone else out, except for your dad who will bring you food and water so that you won’t starve or get dehydrated, okay?” Yoongi nodded in agreement and Namjoon stood up. “I’m gonna go tell Hoseok that he’ll be rooming with your brothers for the next few days.” Namjoon left the room, only for Seokjin to come in just a few seconds later to pack up enough of Hoseok’s things to last him for the next few days and to spray a descenter over Hoseok’s side of the room, hoping that would ease some of Yoongi’s agitation.

It was a very good thing that Namjoon had picked up on what was going on with Yoongi, otherwise Hoseok would have probably ended up in the hospital had he stepped foot inside the room he shared with the agitated alpha. As the day progressed, Yoongi did grow more aggressive (although he listened to Namjoon and stayed in his room) to the point that he would growl and have to hold himself back from attacking any time he so much as caught a whiff of one of his alpha brothers walking past. It was getting close to their normal dinner time when Seokjin entered the room with a few circular objects in his hand. “This should help with the scent.” The omega explained, sticking one of the objects to each corner of the doorframe. “These regularly emit a descenter spray and basically create an invisible wall, no scent will be able to come in and your scent won’t be able to get out.”

“Thank you~” Yoongi mumbled from where he lay half naked on his bed, already feeling hot enough to find it necessary to ditch his t shirt and pajama pants. “I’m sorry about earlier.”

Seokjin smiled softly, walking over to the teenager’s bed and running his finger’s through his hair, brushing his bangs back from his sweaty forehead. “I know. And I’m sorry for getting mad at you, I didn’t even consider that this could be the reason since it’s happening so early.” Yoongi didn’t respond verbally, just gave a small nod. Seokjin leaned down to press a kiss to his oldest son’s forehead before leaving the room.

It was barely after midnight when Yoongi woke up from the first wave of his rut hitting him. He wasn’t in pain (with the exception of his erection, as that was so hard it was starting to hurt a bit), but his entire body felt like it was on fire, causing a huge sense of discomfort as he squirmed around in his bed. Eventually he kicked off his underwear, just that small action bringing a huge sense of relief now that his boner was no longer trapped. The relief dissipated very quickly, causing Yoongi to rut up into his hand like most boys his age already did anyway but that he’d never gotten the chance to before due to sharing a room with Hoseok. After he finished, despite being dazed from the feeling, he managed to burrow himself under his blanket. Seokjin came in a few minutes later, as if he were aware of what had just happened (to be honest, he probably was, Seokjin was always very in tune with his pups), with some water and a small snack. Yoongi gratefully accepted it, downing the food and water in no time before promptly passing out on his pillow.

The next few days followed the same cycle: Yoongi waking up feeling like he was on fire, rutting either into his hand or his sheets until he came, Seokjin coming in with water and food, Yoongi falling asleep until it started all over again. It was three days later that Yoongi woke up much earlier than he normally would on his own without feeling that burning sensation he was starting to get used to. He sat up in his bed, grimacing as he finally felt the dried cum on his body. A sense of mortification washed over him as he realized his father had seen him like that, then he remembered that Seokjin used to change his diapers and poop was far more disgusting than semen. He slipped out of his bed, threw on the clothes he’d been wearing at the start of his rut just in the case he passed by a family member on the way to the shower, gathered some fresh clothes, and went straight to the bathroom to cleanse himself.

His muscles felt a bit sore from all the writhing he did, and he was extremely tired, but other than that, he was happy to find that there weren’t any lingering effects from his rut. He took his time in the shower, relishing in the feeling of the warm water cascading over his exhausted body. When he finally decided to get out, he dried and dressed himself and headed to the laundry room to throw his dirty clothes and used towel in the washer. Passing through the kitchen, he saw that Seokjin was already in there, pouring himself a cup of coffee. “I already stripped your bed and put fresh sheets on there.” The omega informed his son.

Yoongi nodded his thanks, disappearing into the laundry room to throw the load in his arms in the basket as the washer was already running. He returned and walked straight over to Seokjin, wrapping his arms around his dad in a hug. “Thank you for the food and water.”

Seokjin shrugged, chuckling a bit as he returned his son’s embrace. “Just doing my job.” Seokjin suddenly squeezed him tighter. “I can’t believe my pup is growing up!”

Yoongi immediately pulled out of the hug, forcing Seokjin to release him. “Yeah, no, I’m too tired for all that sappy stuff, try again tomorrow.”

Hoseok came in the kitchen at that point, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He seemed to wake up immediately after seeing his older brother. “Oh, hey, you’re alive! Does that mean I can move back in now?”

Yoongi fake groaned. “I guess~” He smiled at his younger brother and ruffled his hair as he walked past. “But be quiet while you do so because I’m gonna go try to sleep the day away now.”


	6. Just Making Sure

I just wanted to make sure people were aware of the update. I posted a new chapter last night, and while the chapter is showing, the fic as a whole isn't appearing in my recently updated or in searches. It might just be on my end, but just in case, I wanted to let y'all know that there is a new chapter about Yoongi's first rut.


	7. Hoseok's First Rut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the last request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing these in age order as opposed to the order of them happening. Hope you enjoy Hoseok's!

Due to Yoongi being an early bloomer, as soon as Hoseok turned 14, both parents were on high alert for any signs that the alpha could be about to go into rut. This ended up being unnecessary, because he was not an early bloomer like his older brother. Instead, it was about four months after his 15th birthday that he started to display the same signs that Yoongi had two years earlier. Since they were more prepared, they were able to make plans for the presumed day his rut would hit ahead of time, as opposed to how with Yoongi they had to rush to make sure the alpha knew what to expect.

As the days grew closer, and Hoseok’s aggression rose, Namjoon and Seokjin had taken to carrying around descenter sprays so as to limit the risk of Hoseok being set off by the scent of one of his alpha brothers. Thankfully, Hoseok’s aggression was still much lower than Yoongi’s had been.

The day that Namjoon had predicted to be when Hoseok’s rut would hit came, and it was safe to see he had guessed correctly as the 15 year old, who was usually awake even before his parents, was still in bed, Yoongi stating that the younger had practically kicked him out of the room out of fear that he would rip his throat out.

“Everyone know what to do the next few days?” Seokjin asked his sons as they sat around the table, eating bowls of cereal.

They all nodded in response. “I will be staying at Kihyun’s.” Yoongi stated, the 16-year-old having made plans with his best friend long in advance.

“We will be avoiding walking past Hoseok’s room as much as we can.” Taehyung spoke for himself and his younger alpha brother(s).

“And I will be complaining about how alphas have it much easier during ruts than omegas do during heats.” Jimin grumbled, angrily taking a bite of his breakfast. It had been a little over a year since the omega’s first heat, and he had had a few more since, but the 13-year-old still had not yet grown used to the intensity of his heats and was still extremely salty about them.

“That’s my boy~” Seokjin said, ruffling Jimin’s hair as he passed by him to take his bowl to the dishwasher. He then grabbed a bottle of water and an apple to take to Hoseok to see if he was willing to eat.

After knocking on the door, he stepped into the alpha’s room, relishing in the second of fresh air he got from the descenters they’d already placed around the door before his nose was attacked by the scent of his second oldest son’s nearing rut. “Hey, Hobi~” The 15-year-old alpha was splayed on his bed, panting slightly as sweat continuously dripped down his face. “You up for eating?” Hoseok nodded a bit, accepting the fruit and water from his dad. He gulped the bottle down in record time before taking a bite of the apple. “Looks like I might have to bring a case in here just for you to have on hand.” Seokjin joked slightly, pushing the teenager’s sweaty hair away from his face.

“That would be nice~” Hoseok said after swallowing his bite of apple, taking another one immediately after.

“Okay, let me go get those.”

In the time it took for Seokjin to walk to the kitchen, grab a few more bottles of water, and walk back to Hoseok’s room, the alpha’s rut had fully hit, and thankfully Seokjin was able to pick up on the scent even through the descenters, otherwise he would have walked in on his teenage son with his hand in his underwear, hips bucking up as he chased relief. Instead, he just left the water bottles by the door and waited until he was sure it was safe to step inside.

While Yoongi’s first rut was spent with equal amount of sleeping and masturbating, Hoseok barely got any sleep. After he came the first time and had kicked his soiled underwear to the floor and covered up with a blanket in time for Seokjin to deliver the water bottles, he realized that he wasn’t yet fully sated. That knowledge confused him, as when he’d asked Yoongi about what his first rut was like as a way of preparing for his own, the older alpha had said that he would pass out within a minute of cumming. He didn’t get to dwell on that for too long before the urge to cum became too strong to ignore, causing him to grip his already hardened member again.

It took three orgasms before he finally was satisfied enough that he could easily fall asleep. However, he was only asleep for a mere hour before he woke up hard again, already rutting against his sheets before he’d fully gained consciousness.

Hoseok’s first rut was a couple of days shorter than Yoongi’s had been, and the second he woke up without a boner, Hoseok was more than happy to jump out of bed and literally run to the shower to get clean. He was extremely exhausted thanks to the lack of sleep he’d had over the few days, however unlike his older brother who had no problem sleeping the day away every time he came out of a rut, Hoseok was eager to spend some time outside of the confines of his bedroom. Hence why his family was shocked when he insisted on accompanying them to Little Rock for a shopping trip to the mall after getting out of the shower. No one denied him his wish, though, and they definitely did their best not to bother him when he passed out not even two minutes into the drive.


	8. Jimin's First Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this happens literally right before Worried Alphas Part 1, about a year after Yoongi's first rut and about a year before Hoseok's first rut. Hope you enjoy! <3

Seokjin was woken by a shift in the air. It took him a second to gather his senses, and by the time he realized what was going on, Namjoon was also awake. “Jimin~” Was all the alpha said, as they both could feel the distress the young omega was currently under. He threw the blanket off of himself, Seokjin close behind him, and practically ran to the omega’s room.

Seokjin caught onto the scent as soon as they stepped out of the room, but it took Namjoon until he was standing outside his son’s bedroom to open his senses enough to realize it. “He’s gone into heat.” Seokjin commented, patting Namjoon’s back. The alpha noticed that the omega already had the descenters in hand, probably having grabbed them from the drawer in the kitchen on hi “I’ll take care of him.” Namjoon felt something squeeze his heart over the idea of his little boy maturing already but knowing that Jimin most likely really needed his omega father in there with him, he opted to save the emotional discussion until later when his mate wasn’t preoccupied.

As Namjoon went back to their bedroom, Seokjin stepped into the room, heart breaking at the sight of his 12-year-old son in pain. Jimin was whimpering quietly, clutching his stomach while occasionally squirming around as if to find a comfortable position in his bed. Seokjin set the descenters on Jimin’s desk, deciding that comforting his son was more important than setting them up, and moved to sit on the edge of Jimin’s bed, automatically running his fingers through the omega’s slightly damp hair.

“It hurts~” Jimin whined, his voice barely above a whisper as he subconsciously moved closer to his dad.

“I know it does.” Seokjin hummed, moving his hand down to rub the 12-year old’s back. “You remember the talk we had the day after your birthday?” Seokjin was referring to how he had sat Jimin down and explained to him everything about heats, from what to expect during your first one to what it would be like spending a heat with someone. Basically everything his own mother had failed to teach him, which had left him extremely scared and confused when his first heat came when he was 12. Jimin nodded slightly. “So, you remember how you’ll go through waves of pain and waves of arousal over the next few days?” Jimin nodded again. “Okay, just let me know whenever an arousal wave is coming so I can give you your privacy.”

“Okay~” Jimin whispered, moving so he was curled around the older omega.

“I need to go set up the descenters so your scent won’t travel through the house.” Seokjin informed Jimin. “Will you be okay for me to get up for a second?” Jimin took a few seconds before responding with a nod. “Do you want me to go get a heating pad for your cramps?”

Jimin shook his head. “It’s already too hot.” Seokjin leaned down to press a kiss to Jimin’s forehead before standing up so he could set up the descenters. Once they were in place and turned on, Jimin spoke again. “Dad, I think I might need that private time now.”

Seokjin nodded. “Okay, I’ll try to stay right here in the family room in case you need me for anything. Don’t hesitate to call.”

Jimin gave a small nod as his father left the room, already pushing his now soaked pajama pants and underwear down his legs before the door was even fully closed. The arousal hit him almost immediately, not even giving him any time to think about what to do to get through it. He would probably regret it later, but too overcome by the feeling, he immediately shoved a finger in his hole, hoping to give himself a little relief. Ten minutes and two more fingers later, Jimin quickly realized that it wasn’t enough for him to come, and tears of frustration started streaming down his face. A part of him knew that it would be impossible, especially since he had never explored himself in that way before and, therefore, had no idea what he did and didn’t like, but he continued to try for another half hour until the arousal went away by itself, replaced by an even higher degree of pain than he started with.

This continued for the next day and a half, each wave increasing in intensity to the point that he was surprised he didn’t pass out each time the pain returned. When his heat finally broke that Sunday morning, he didn’t even have the chance to call out for his dad before Seokjin was entering the room a small plate of breakfast to see if the omega was up to eating. Jimin shook his head in rejection of the food. “My stomach is still cramping too much; I don’t think I’d be able to keep it down.”

“That’s normal.” Seokjin said as Jimin sat up in bed, grabbing clean clothes for the omega. “It should pass by tomorrow though. Why don’t you go get cleaned up, I bet you’ve been dying for a shower.” Jimin nodded, grabbing his favorite blanket to wrap around himself as he moved to stand up only to fall back onto his bed immediately. Seokjin was quick to be at his son’s side, holding him close and rubbing his back until he felt like trying to stand up again. “How about we do a bath instead of a shower? That way I don’t have to worry about you falling and breaking your leg.”

Jimin nodded. “That sounds good.” They exited the room and Jimin could hear the rest of the family finishing up breakfast in the kitchen as Seokjin led him to the bathroom.

The older omega helped his son to sit on the toilet so he could run the bath, making sure to put lots of bubbles in like he did back when Jimin was just a toddler. Once it was ready, he helped Jimin into the tub and made sure he was situated and relaxed before washing his hair and body for him. “I’m gonna have to call Memaw and see if she’s willing to do Thanksgiving in April.” Seokjin joked, earning a confused look from the 12-year-old. “You smell exactly like her pumpkin pie now, and it’s making me crave it.”

Jimin giggled weakly. “Sorry~”

“It’s not your fault.” Seokjin assured him. “Your scent’s just more prominent now that you’ve matured. Remember how last year you felt like you were suffocating in cinnamon when Yoongi walked in the room after his first rut? That’s just how it works.”

Jimin nodded sleepily, his eyes already slipping closed thanks to the warmth of the water mixed with his dad’s gentle touches as he bathed him. Seokjin didn’t let him fall asleep just yet, though, bringing him back to reality long enough to help him get dressed in his comfiest pair of pajamas and walking him back to the family room, where Namjoon and some of his brothers were now watching TV. Instead of going to his room like he’d originally planned on doing, Jimin opted to walk over to his alpha father, curling up in his lap and letting his scent and presence lull him to a well-earned deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions about the ABO world for this universe, comment them below, or tweet me @7pabosandafan! <3


	9. Taehyung's First Rut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long delay in updating this series! I got a job at the beginning of the summer so I've been really busy and this universe got unintentionally put on the back burner. But I'm gonna try to be better about updating the three fics in this series!!

Taehyung sat at the lunch table with Nayeon, his girlfriend of nearly a year, enjoying the peace they had before the inevitable moment when his friends would drop in with their usual loud, borderline obnoxious selves. “So, your dads are really okay with me coming over tonight?” Nayeon asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

Jungkook was having some friends over that night to work on a small project, and since Namjoon and Seokjin would be going on a date, Yoongi and Hoseok would be going to friends’ houses, and Jimin was going on a date, Taehyung’s parents had asked if he could keep an eye on Jungkook and his friends just in case they needed anything or if anything happened. They had also given Taehyung permission to invite a friend, or his girlfriend, over so that he wouldn’t feel lonely.

“Of course, they are!” Taehyung assured her, wrapping his arm around her waist and squeezing lightly. “They love you almost as much as I do.” Nayeon smiled up at him with that comment, leaning in to press her lips to his. Their lips had just barely touched when they were interrupted by a group of alphas.

Taehyung’s friends sat down for lunch, loudly teasing the couple. Taehyung rolled his eyes at his friends as Nayeon spoke. “I have to go to a Caring Cats meeting; I’ll see you after school.” Taehyung nodded, quickly pressing his lips to hers before she left, continuing to ignore his friends’ jeering as she walked away.

“You got yourself a beautiful one.” Austin, the newest member of their friend group after he had transferred to the district at the beginning of the school year, stated. “How many times have you knotted that?”

A growl rumbled in Taehyung’s chest immediately in response to the other alpha’s question. “Don’t talk about my girlfriend like that.” The 15-year old’s eyes flashed red in warning.

Austin mumbled an apology, looking down at his lunch. “But to answer your question, that would be a big fat zero.” Moon Bok stated. “He hasn’t had his first rut yet.”

“Wait, really?” Austin looked back up at that. “You haven’t? That’s not normal, dude.”

“It actually is~” Taehyung retorted, once again wondering why his friends still insisted on keeping the guy around. “I’m still 15 so it’s not considered late yet, and even then, 16 is normal if you have a family history of late bloomers or not very many alphas. My dad didn’t get his first rut until he was 16 and he was the first alpha in four generations.” Austin didn’t have a response to that, opting to turn back to his lunch instead.

///

Seokjin, Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok, and Jimin had long left and Jungkook was holed up in the family room with his friends, so Taehyung and Nayeon were sitting on his bed doing homework. Well, Nayeon was doing homework, Taehyung was busy trying to distract her by playing with her hair. “You know, some of us actually care about our grades.” Nayeon said, giving Taehyung a look after he flicked her hair with his pencil.

“We’ve only been in school for three weeks; I highly doubt you have to worry that much.” Taehyung retorted. “Plus, I can think of something more fun we could be doing.” He added in with a hint of a smirk on his face.

Nayeon chose to play innocent. “Oh yeah?” She slowly set her pencil down and pushed her textbook further down the bed. “And what would that be?”

“I think it’ll be easier to show you.” Taehyung replied as he leaned closer, Nayeon tilting her head forward to meet his lips in the middle.

The kiss started off simple and sweet, but quickly escalated as Taehyung used his tongue to part Nayeon’s lips. The female omega squeaked in surprise as Taehyung maneuvered her to lay back against his bed, not used to him being quite as aggressive with his kissing, but still enjoying it, nonetheless.

It was when Nayeon pulled him closer so their bodies were pressed together that it hit Taehyung. A burning sensation in his stomach that quickly began to spread over his body. As soon as he realized what was going on, he pulled away and jumped back from his girlfriend. “I think you should go.”

Nayeon was too stunned to speak at first, only speaking when Taehyung shoved her textbook inside her backpack. “What? Why-“

Taehyung shoved her backpack in her arms. “You just need to leave. Now~” Taehyung pushed her out of his room, locking the door behind her.

Nayeon stared at the closed door in shock for a few seconds before finally turning to leave the house, blinking back tears as she pulled out her phone so she could text her dad to come pick her up sooner than planned. When she opened the door, she was met with Jimin giving his boyfriend, Danny, a goodbye kiss after their date. “What’s wrong?” Jimin asked the other omega as he realized she was upset.

Nayeon shrugged. “I’m not sure. Taehyung just told me to leave and shut the door in my face.”

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. “That’s not like him, I’ll see what’s going on.” He noticed the unsent text on Nayeon’s phone and asked Danny to give her a ride before going inside to see what was up with his twin.

As soon as he stepped into the house, he could smell his brother’s distress, but that scent was quickly being overshadowed by something far stronger that Jimin quickly recognized. Jungkook stepped into the living room with his friends, all of them covering their noses. “What is that?”

“Maybe it’s time for your friends to go.” Jimin said, ushering the 13-year olds to call their parents to come get them. “And Kookie, you’re probably going to have to stay in Yoongi and Hoseok’s room tonight.”

Jungkook stared at his older brother in confusion, but the omega was already making his way to Taehyung and Jungkook’s shared room, so the young alpha decided to go clean up his and his friends’ supplies.

Jimin knocked on the door. “Tae, can you let me in? I need to get some stuff for Kookie.”

The omega heard some shuffling behind the door before Taehyung spoke to him. “Is she gone?” The alpha asked, and Jimin knew he was talking about Nayeon. “All I can smell right now is caramel, so I can’t tell.”

“Yeah, she left, Tae. Danny’s driving her home.” The alpha let out a growl, his inner wolf not happy about his omega being with another alpha. “Calm down, tiger, he’s literally just driving her home.” There was a moment of silence before Jimin heard the door unlocking. He opened the door just enough to slip inside to prevent Taehyung’s rut scent from seeping out too much, but still nearly gagged at the sudden hit of saltiness that reminded him a little bit of the ocean. He quickly went to Jungkook’s dresser to grab some clothes to last the younger alpha for a few days before turning back to his twin, who was huddled in the corner, nails digging into his legs. “Do you want me to call dads or something?”

Taehyung shook his head. “Just bring me some descenter spray. Like I said, all I can smell is caramel, and I’m afraid I might try to run out of this house and go to her.”

“You got it~” Jimin said, leaving the room and grabbing the descenter sprays and descenter pods to set up in the doorway.

///

Taehyung’s first rut lasted nearly a week, meaning it was already Friday by the time he got to go back to school and see Nayeon again. He waited near the drop off area, waiting for when she would arrive. When he finally saw her step out of her dad’s car, he ran up to her. “Nayeon, I am so sorry about last week-“

“It’s okay~” Nayeon cut him off with a smile, confusing Taehyung as he’d expected her to be upset over how rudely he had pushed her away the last time they saw each other. “Jimin told me what was going on.” Nayeon explained.

Taehyung nodded slightly. “I feel really bad because of how I acted towards you though.”

Nayeon gave him a small smile and shook her head. “Don’t, because you were just trying to protect me. Any other alpha would have probably forced themselves on me, but you didn’t.” Nayeon reached out to take his hand and intertwined their fingers. “You don’t need to feel bad for being respectful, even if it was a bit harsh.”

“As long as you know that I wasn’t intentionally being rude to you.” Taehyung said.

Nayeon nodded, swinging their arms between them as she bit her lip. “After I talked to Jimin on Monday, it actually got me thinking…” Taehyung looked at her with an expectant look, curious as to what she was going to say. “And if you want, I’d like to help you next time.”

Taehyung’s eyes widened at Nayeon’s implication. “Really? Are you sure?” Nayeon nodded with a shy smile, barely able to make eye contact with her boyfriend due to being too flustered. “Yeah, I’d like that.” Nayeon looked back up at Taehyung, her smile widening a bit. Taehyung returned the smile, pressing his lips to Nayeon’s briefly before tugging at her hand to lead her to the courtyard where their friends were probably waiting for them.


	10. Jungkook's First Rut

Jungkook followed Yoongi into the dog park, the older alpha crouching down to take Holly’s leash off. After taking a minute to praise and gush over his dog, Yoongi allowed the poodle to run off in search of new friends to play with until they went home. “You ready to start high school this year?” Yoongi asked his younger brother.

Jungkook groaned in response. “Summer literally just started, it’s too early to talk about school.” Yoongi chuckled at the younger’s response, then proceeded to choke on his own spit when Jungkook spoke again. “Are you still fucking your TA?”

After recovering from his coughing fit, Yoongi responded with, “Okay, first of all, Suran was no longer my TA when we got together. And second of all, I’m not talking to my little brother about my sex life.”

Jungkook was quiet for a minute before speaking again. “So, you _are_ still fucking her.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes and walked off to go make sure Holly was still okay, Jungkook close behind him as it was their brotherly bonding day. As they were playing with Holly, Jungkook suddenly caught a whiff of nutmeg that made his entire body tense and burn. He looked up and standing a few feet away was the girl who had been the forefront of any romantic (and occasionally sexual) fantasies since he entered middle school. Rose Park.

The female omega was laughing with her best friend, Jennie, as Jennie’s dog ran around their legs. “Is that the mystery girl?” Jungkook jumped slightly when Yoongi’s voice broke through his trance. Jungkook’s entire family was aware of his crush, as it was hard to hide anything from them for too long. “Why don’t you go talk to her?”

“I-I can’t~” Jungkook shook his head quickly. “She doesn’t even know I exist.”

“And that’s why you go say hi.” Yoongi said, nudging the 15-year-old in the direction of the girls. “So that she’ll know you exist.”

After some more arguing, and shoving from Yoongi, Jungkook finally began to slowly make his way towards the two girls. As he approached them, another alpha appeared in front of them, and it was obvious Rose wasn’t too happy about his presence. When Jungkook got closer, he heard her asking the male to leave her alone.

“You’re the type the plays hard to get, huh?” The alpha asked as Jungkook finally got to the group.

“She asked you to leave her alone.”

The alpha looked over at Jungkook and scoffed. “Where’s your mommy and daddy, _pup_?” Jungkook growled at the pet name, never having been a fan of the idea of belittling someone just because they hadn’t matured yet. “Is someone getting grumpy? Do you need a nap?” Jungkook glared at the alpha but refused to walk away. The alpha then must have become bored of Jungkook, because he turned back to Rose and Jennie, reaching out as if to brush Rose’s hair away from her face.

Without even considering the possible consequences of his actions, Jungkook reached out and grabbed the alpha’s arm, stopping him from touching the omega. “ _She asked you to leave her alone._ ”

Yoongi, who had been watching the exchange from afar, tensed when he saw his little brother’s eyes flash red. Unmatured pups’ eyes did not yet have the capability of changing colors, so the fact that Jungkook’s eyes had turned red, even if it was only a second, let Yoongi know that he needed to get his little brother home as soon as possible. “Jungkook, let’s go!”

“Ooh, is that your daddy calling for you now?” The alpha taunted, pushing Jungkook slightly, partially in warning.

Jungkook didn’t take too kindly to the shove, tackling the alpha to the ground. The 15-year-old alpha was about to climb on top of the other and show him just what a ‘pup’ he was when Yoongi yanked him off. “Jungkook, calm down~” Yoongi grunted as the younger alpha tried to pull out of his grip. “ _Jungkook_ ~” Yoongi growled out when Jungkook attempted to bite him, grabbing the younger by the back of the neck the way a parent would to an unruly pup. Jungkook immediately stopped fighting against him but continued to glare and growl at the unknown alpha as his older brother dragged him to the car, only stopping to get Holly.

“Did you really have to do that in front of her?” Jungkook asked once they were in the car, much calmer now that he was away from the other alpha.

“Yes~” Yoongi responded as he pulled out of the parking lot. “Because you’re about to go into rut and you could have killed that guy had you actually fought him.”

Jungkook looked at his older brother in confusion before snorting a bit. “No, I’m not. I haven’t been aggressive-“ Yoongi shot Jungkook a look. “-excluding that moment just now. But the guy was a jerk and making Rose uncomfortable.”

“Just because gradually increasing aggression is the most common sign of a rut doesn’t mean that’s how it is for every alpha.” Yoongi explained. “Taehyung wasn’t aggressive before his first rut, and the only time he has gotten aggressive during pre-rut was when another alpha was flirting with Nayeon.”

Jungkook shook his head, still not believing the older alpha. Just because he almost got into one fight, which he can admit was out of character for him, didn’t mean he was about to go into rut. In fact, he didn’t believe Yoongi until he woke up that night with his entire body burning.

He had only been awake for a minute when Seokjin slipped into the bedroom with some water. “Yoongi told me as soon as y’all got home this afternoon, but since you were in denial your father and I opted not to talk to you just yet.” Seokjin explained as he walked over to Jungkook’s bed and set the bottles of water on his bedside table. “Taehyung’s already bunking with Hoseok, and I put the descenter pods in your doorway after you fell asleep. I’ll be back in a few hours with some food and more water.” Jungkook wanted to thank his dad, but all that came out was a pained groan. Seokjin must have understood him though, because as he was walking out of the room, he said, “You’re welcome~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Yeonjun and Soobin's and then I'll move on to the next request!


	11. Yeonjun's First Rut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short, but I hope you still enjoy it!!

“I’m telling you there is something wrong with me!” Yeonjun exclaimed yet again. The family was currently having dinner to celebrate Hoseok’s graduation from college, but Yeonjun was struggling with getting into a cheery mood due to his current predicament.

“Yeah, it’s called ‘annoying brat syndrome’.” Jungkook teased his younger brother, dodging his hand when it came flying out to smack him.

“I’m being serious!”

Jimin glanced up from his food. “Why do you think there’s something wrong with you?”

Seokjin sighed as he answered for the 16-year-old. “He’s been freaking out for months now because he hasn’t gotten his first rut yet. He’s convinced it’s not normal.”

“It’s not!” Yeonjun insisted.

“I was 16 when I got my first rut.” Namjoon responded calmly.

Yeonjun groaned at his family not taking him seriously. “Do you know how embarrassing it is for me that my little brother matured before I did?!” He pointed to Soobin, who had gotten his first rut eight months prior.

“Everyone matures at different paces,” Seokjin said, taking a sip of his drink. “That doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with you.”

“But it could!” Yeonjun exclaimed, earning a sigh from Namjoon.

“How about this~” The alpha started. “If you still haven’t gotten a rut by your birthday, then we’ll go talk to your doctor and see if there is something going. Okay?”

Yeonjun sighed in what sounded like relief. “Yes, thank you!”

“Now you have to stop acting like it’s the end of the world.” Namjoon added, staring at the teenager until he agreed.

A couple of months passed, and with each day that his rut didn’t come, Yeonjun’s anxiety increased. But he kept his promise to his dad and stopped freaking out over it…too much. Halfway through the summer, Yeonjun fell sick, and believing he might have a virus of some sort, Seokjin took him to the doctor immediately.

“It is rare,” the doctor said after checking over Yeonjun, “but occasionally alphas do present similar symptoms to omegas prior to maturing. It happens more often with late bloomers, so that could be what’s going on with you.”

“Wait, you mean my rut could be coming?” Yeonjun asked, unable to mask his excitement.

Seokjin chuckled at his son. “You’re excited now but wait until you actually experience it.”

When they got home, Yeonjun couldn’t wait to tell everyone in his family that his rut was finally coming in, even going as far as to calling his older brothers that had already moved out. “He has no idea what he’s in for.” Namjoon commented to his mate, watching their son bounce around the house in excitement.

Yeonjun soon learned how right his parents were when his rut hit just a few days later, giving him the worst pain he had ever felt.


	12. Soobin's First Rut

Soobin and Beomgyu sat together in study hall, working on their English homework. Quiet laughter coming from Soobin’s right suddenly took his attention away from the worksheet. He turned to the group of alphas that were the source of the noise to ask them if they could keep quiet, but then the words ‘defective omega’ fell on his ears. He sensed his twin tensing up next to him as he glared at the other alphas. “Why don’t you mind your own business?”

“Why do you care so much?” One of the alphas shot back. “He’s just an omega, if you can even call him that.”

Soobin growled in response, catching the attention of their teacher. “Mr. Kim~” Soobin looked up at the beta. “That is the third time this week I’ve had to write you up for growling threateningly, do you know what that means?” With one more glare towards the group of alphas, Soobin gathered his supplies into his backpack and walked over to the teacher. The teacher handed him an office slip and sent him on his way, Soobin pausing in the doorway to send an apologetic look towards Beomgyu before leaving the classroom.

After speaking to the assistant principal and being told he would have to be sent home for the day, Soobin was sent back out to sit in the front part of the office while the administrator called his father. Seokjin arrived within half an hour of being called, signing Soobin out and gesturing for his son to follow him without a word.

“Are you mad at me?” Soobin asked as they walked out to the omega’s car. “It wasn’t my fault! They were talking crap about Beomgyu again!”

“I’m not mad at you.” Seokjin interrupted the 14-year-old. “I was really disappointed when I got the call, but then I thought back to eight years ago when the same thing was happening to Yoongi and it turned out he was in pre rut.” Soobin looked at his dad in surprise. “So, if that’s the case for you, I can’t be mad when it’s something you can’t really control.” He climbed into the car, Soobin following after him. “But if it turns out you’re not in pre rut, then we will be talking again.”

Soobin nodded quickly. “Of course~”

Seokjin’s assumption turned out to be right, as Soobin’s first rut hit shortly after lunch. Which was why Seokjin was in the middle of transferring some of Yeonjun and Taehyun’s clothes and other necessities into Jungkook’s bedroom (the 17 year old alpha had moved into Yoongi and Hoseok’s old room along with Taehyung after the two oldest moved out, and Jungkook now had the room to himself as Taehyung and Jimin had moved out for their second year of college) when his other five teenagers arrived home from school. “What are you doing with our stuff?” Yeonjun asked.

“Soobin got his first rut today, so you two will need to bunk with Jungkook for a few days.” Seokjin explained.

“He’s in rut?” Yeonjun asked, his tone reeking of envy. “That’s not fair! I’m older!”

Seokjin shrugged. “Maybe his body was ready before yours. It’ll happen one day Yeonjun.”

Soobin’s rut ended a few days later, the alpha ready to get back to school after missing half a week. After taking a long, refreshing shower, he joined his family for breakfast in the kitchen, pausing when he noticed a certain missing person. “Where’s Beomgyu? He’s not sick, is he?” Just like Taehyung was slightly more protective of Jimin due to them being twins, Soobin was also slightly more protective of Beomgyu, especially with the bullying the omega received at school for being a late bloomer.

“Depends on your definition of sick.” Seokjin responded, guiding Soobin to sit at the table to eat. “He’s in heat.”

Soobin looked up in slightly surprise. “It finally hit?”

Namjoon nodded. “A day after your rut. It’s rare, but sometimes twins do that, they’ll sync up and mature at around the same time.”

“It explains why he was late, and you were a bit early.” Seokjin added on.

“That’s great, but what explains me being late?” Yeonjun jumped in, stabbing his pancake with his fork.

Namjoon sighed at the 15-year-old, calmly replying for the hundredth time with, “You’re not considered late yet, Yeonjun.”

“It certainly feels like it.” The alpha grumbled, pouting as he took a bite of his breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this request! When Beomgyu becomes an adult in Korea, I might come back and his in, same for Taehyun and Kai.
> 
> See you next time with a new request!! <3


	13. Jimin Feels Left Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering if you could write about a time when Jimin was feeling left out in the family since he’s the only omega child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this may not be exactly what you were picturing when you requested this, but it does fit the request in my opinion
> 
> Also this drabble is really short, but I hope you still enjoy it!!

The five Kim pups sat excitedly on the floor with all the other pups that were enrolled in the summer camp their parents had signed them up for. The counselors of the camp stood in front of them, explaining the activities for that day. “And now all of the alpha pups should go with Ms. Mary to go play kickball outside, the beta pups may follow Mr. Johnny to do some yoga, and the omega pups can stay in here with Mr. Tommy to do some arts and crafts.”

Jimin pouted as his brothers all lined up with the blonde alpha waving them over. The 8-year-old pup walked over to the head counselor who had made the announcement, putting his hands on his hips like he’d seen his dad do whenever he was irritated with his other dad. “I wanna go play kickball with my brothers.”

The woman chuckled at the pup before responding. “I’m sorry, but that’s an alpha only activity today. I’m sure you’ll have lots of fun with the craft Mr. Tommy has planned for you!”

“I don’t wanna do a craft! I wanna play kickball!” Jimin stomped his foot.

“You can go with Mr. Tommy, or you can sit out of all the activities for the day.” Jimin huffed, turning around and going to sit in the corner, making his choice.

When Namjoon went to pick the pups up at the end of the camp, he smelled the way Jimin’s scent had soured. “What happened?”

“They wouldn’t let me play kickball just because I’m an omega!” Jimin whined, purring when Taehyung started scenting him to bring his mood up.

“They wouldn’t?” Namjoon asked, and his alpha sons confirmed Jimin’s statement. He then told the boys to wait a minute while he went to speak to the head counselor. “I’ve been told that you wouldn’t allow my son, Jimin, to play kickball?”

The head counselor nodded her head. “We had separate activities for the different statuses, and kickball was for alphas.”

“And why did you not let omegas play?”

“Because omegas are more likely to get hurt while participating in such activities. You know that they are the weaker status.”

Namjoon refrained from rolling his eyes. “That’s a myth. In fact, omegas are probably the strongest, considering what they go through during labor, plus Jimin grew up in a family full of alphas, do you really think he would have gotten that hurt from a simple game of kickball.”

“I’m sorry, sir, those are just the rules here.”

“And I’m sorry that your rules are harmful to the self esteem of these pups.” Namjoon said. “I won’t be bringing my pups back to your program, I don’t care what fee I have to pay.” The alpha then left without another word, gathering up his pups to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Namjoon the best? Like, we all need a Namjoon in our lives.


	14. Nursing Yoongi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rarely do I find namjin ABO fics with male lactation so yeah interested to know more about omegas in this fic! Like I wanna see how they deal with struggles of nursing and which pup took the longest to get weaned off? Basically an off the record nursing scene."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just like with the heats/ruts, I will be doing a chapter for each of the pups/twins, as that is what the reader and I agreed on.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fluff fest!!

Seokjin was exhausted. Understandably so, considering he had just given birth to his and Namjoon’s first pup not even half an hour earlier. But even with the physical and mental exhaustion weighing over him, there was a certain buzz of energy to him as he looked down at the newborn pup lying on his chest.

The doctor had placed Yoongi on top of him the second he’d delivered him, and Seokjin had been mesmerized by the tiny creature he and Namjoon created since. He barely even remembered the nurses drying off his pup or Namjoon cutting the umbilical cord. He did remember the doctor delivering his placenta, but only slightly.

Yoongi had of course cried as soon as he was born but had calmed down within a minute of being placed on his father’s chest, dozing off as the nurses looked him over to make sure there were no abnormalities or any need for immediate medical attention.

Now the excitement had died down in the room, most of the medical staff leaving, only two nurses and the lactation consultant they had brought in preparation for Yoongi’s first feeding remaining. Seokjin was lightly touching the top of Yoongi’s head, gazing down at his pup with nothing but love and adoration in his eyes while Namjoon was lightly stroking Yoongi’s back.

The lactation consultant was explaining to Seokjin what he could expect during his first few breastfeeding sessions when Yoongi began to stir, moving his head against the omega’s chest. “Hey there, Yoongi~” Seokjin cooed as the pup continued nuzzling against his skin, soon mouthing against his chest.

“And that’s a sign that he’s ready to feed.” The lactation consultant informed him before guiding Seokjin through how to help Yoongi latch onto his breast. Cupping his breast with his free hand, he guided Yoongi towards it, the pup only taking a few seconds to latch on and begin suckling.

Seokjin winced at the initial latching. “That hurt more than I thought it would.” The omega commented on the slight sting.

“It’s normal to feel small amounts of pain or soreness the first few days, especially since it’s your first time.” The lactation consultant explained. “If it becomes unbearable, or if it lasts longer than a week, then you can call me, or your doctor and we can figure out what might be going on. But before then, if you’re ever feeling too sore or tired for a nursing session, you can always use the pump I just showed you and express your milk into the syringe it comes with-“

A small scoff escaped Seokjin, cutting the lactation consultant off. “I’m not syringe feeding my pup.” The beta woman was obviously dumbfounded, but before she could respond, Seokjin continued. “My mom’s a speech pathologist, speech development in pups starts with feeding, specifically latching and suckling. Syringe feeding doesn’t allow the baby to latch or suckle, you’re just pushing the colostrum down their throats, therefore it can be detrimental to their development and could possibly cause speech issues later in life. So no, I’m not syringe feeding my pup. If I ever feel like I can’t nurse Yoongi, then I’ll use a bottle.”

The lactation consultant apologized before excusing herself from the room, the nurses following soon after to give Seokjin and Namjoon some private time with their pup. “You’d think that someone choosing a career related to pups, they’d be more educated.” Seokjin looked over to see Namjoon’s gaze still focused on Yoongi…more so the breast he was suckling from. “You’re getting obvious there~” Seokjin teased, poking the alpha’s cheek to get his attention.

Namjoon jumped slightly, ripping his eyes from where his son was feeding for the first time. “It’s just fascinating, what your body is capable of.”

Seokjin stared at Namjoon in silence for a few seconds before responding. “Just admit you like staring at my boobs. You’ve been obsessed with them since they first started to come in.” The omega giggled quietly at the memory of the way Namjoon’s eyes widened and jaw dropped the first time he saw the slight swell of Seokjin’s then just developing breasts shortly after they found out about the pregnancy.

“I’m obsessed with every part of you.” Namjoon said sincerely, leaning over to press a kiss to Seokjin’s cheek before looking back down at their pup. “He’s perfect~” He whispered.

“He really is~” Seokjin agreed just as quietly. After a few more minutes of just watching their pup nurse, the omega spoke again. “How about when he’s done, you go get your parents from the waiting room so they can meet him? Then we can introduce him to our viewers.”

Namjoon snorted. “Of course, you would be thinking about your YouTube channel just after you’ve given birth.”

“Priorities, obviously~” Seokjin joked, smiling over at Namjoon. “You ready for this?” He suddenly asked seriously.

“Probably not nearly as much as I think I am.” The alpha answered honestly, earning a laugh from his boyfriend. He leaned in a pressed his lips gently to Seokjin’s, whispering a thank you against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for the "which pup took the longest part", I will be stating how long they nursed for here in the end notes of each chapter.
> 
> As discussed in the main fic, Seokjin had planned on nursing Yoongi for the entirety of his first year of life, possibly for a little bit after, but when he got pregnant with Hoseok it became difficult for him to continue producing milk and nursing Yoongi with all the changes happening to his body so he weaned Yoongi off around six months, making Yoongi the pup who was nursed for the shortest period of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment away! ^-^


End file.
